


Hope and Faith

by DeadlyKittenKay (PrettyBlueIz)



Series: SPN ABO Bingo Aug-Dec 2017 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dean and Cas as dads, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel, Rainbow Babies, SPN A/B/O Bingo, implied breastfeeding, mentions of miscarriages, sibling jelaousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyBlueIz/pseuds/DeadlyKittenKay
Summary: When the littlest pup wakes Dean up, the Alpha has a chat with his oldest pups and realizes that his family needs some bonding.





	Hope and Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN ABO Bingo on Tumblr: Square filled - Pups
> 
> All Errors are my own.

Dean heard the faint whimpering before his Omega did. It was tinny and staticy as the reception to the baby monitor sucked for sound. He didn’t want Cas to wake up. Knowing the little Hunter had been refusing to let his Omega father sleep more than two hours. Carefully, Dean began to slide his arm out from underneath Cas. He froze when Cas whimpered, trying his best to seek Dean’s warmth as it left him.   
  
Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Cas’ forehead. “I have to pee, babe. I’ll be right back,” he said softly, watching as Castiel’s dark eyebrows knitted together before he moved his head to Dean’s still warm pillow and nuzzled his face into it.   
  
Knowing that his mate would be sound asleep and comforted by the scent his pillow for a bit, Dean padded his way down the hall to find their toddler twins Hope and Faith trying to read to their infant brother.  
  
“Girls,” Dean said with a yawn as he scratched his stomach through his shirt. “What are you doing?”  
  
Faith, the twin that looked so much like her Alpha father, rolled her eyes at him. “Book time,” the three-year-old said as if it was obvious.  
  
Hope, Castiel’s mini in every way, nodded along to what her sister said. “Daddy an’ yous sweeping. We take care of Hunter.”  
  
Dean smiled fondly at his girls. “Well, Daddy and I appreciate that we have such wonderful girls that are awesome big sisters but you guys have a date with Uncle Sammy and Aunt Eileen. So I need you two to get back in your beds.   
  
Hope jumped up immediately, running to Dean where she could wrap her arms around his leg in a hug. “I love you, Daddy.”  
  
Dean lifted her up and held her to his hip. “I love you too, sweetheart” He gave her a hug and a kiss on her forehead before putting her down and picking Faith up in the same fashion.  
  
“Hunter is mean to Daddy.” She said with a pout.  
  
Dean frowned, not liking the comment even if she may be mistaken. “Why do you say that, sweetheart?”  
  
“He never lets Daddy play wif us. And he always cry. And Daddy’s always tired.” Faith placed her head on Dean’s shoulder. Her upset about the new baby was clear in her scent. Dean held her closer, letting her take comfort in his own scent as he gently rocked her.  
  
“New babies are rough, sweetheart. When you and sissy were born, you wouldn’t leave Daddy’s side either.” He chuckled at the memory of his now independent three-year-old screaming bloody murder when Cas would put her down. “Daddy couldn’t even take a shower without you or you would cry something fierce.”  
  
“And Hope,” Dean looked over to see her watching them from the twins bed. “She wanted to be with you twenty-four seven. As long as she could touch you, she was fine. But when she heard you cry…” Dean shook his head at the memory. “She would scream, not cry but scream. It was like she was telling us ‘You fix my sissy right now!”  
  
Both girls giggled at Dean’s imitation of Hope and he smiled.  
  
“And you know why you guys were like that,” he asked them.  
  
Faith shook her head while Hope answered with a soft no.  
  
“Because for you girls,” he gently tickled Faith’s tummy causing her to giggle in his arms. “You guys were bonded as best friends from the moment your daddy and I created you two. Hope will always want to protect you. Just as you will always want to protect Hope.”  
  
“Like you and Uncle Sammy?”  
  
Dean smiled and nodded at Hope. “Only you guys were born with your best friend. I had to wait four years. Leave it to Uncle Sammy to take forever.”  
  
“It’s the hair,” Faith agreed, making Dean snort in laughter.  
  
“Exactly,” he chuckled. “But you guys don’t only have a special bond with each other. You also have one with Daddy. He cared for you two for nine months. He made sure you were safe, fed and happy. Even when you two made him sick, or uncomfortable, he did it with a smile because he loved you too so much. Even before he knew what you two looked like.” Both girls were looking at him with wide eyes. “Your Daddy loved you guys so much that when you were born he cried and held you both in his arms. He wouldn’t even let me hold you!” Dean tried to sound offended but he truly wasn’t he understood how much the birth of their twins meant to Cas at that moment. After the heartache and worries, these two were their miracle pups.   
  
Dean pressed one last kiss to Faith’s forehead before placing her on her feet. “It’s the same with Hunter,” Dean said going over to the crib to pick up the baby boy. “Daddy and he have the same bond you two have with Daddy. Eventually, you guys got to a point where you didn’t need Daddy all the time. You became your own person. And Hunter will too, but right now he really needs Daddy,” Dean paused placing the infant on the changing table and starting the process of changing him. “In fact, Hunter needs all of us to help. He just prefers Daddy’s soothing scent.”  
  
When he was done changing Hunter, he had an idea. But first, he needed to get his mate ready. With an idea in his head, he gave his son a kiss, before placing him back in the crib where the pup was quickly back to sleep before Dean had his sleeper closed.  
  
He said a soft goodnight to the girls, flipping the switch to turn off the light and made his way back to his room.   
  
He crawled into bed behind Cas, nuzzling at the back of his neck and leaving soft kisses on the mating mark on the left-hand side. Taking a deep breath, letting the scent of his mate sooth him, Dean heard a hum and felt long soft fingers touch the arm wrapped around Cas.  
  
“How are the pups?” Cas asked, his voice thick with sleep, his scent giving off the warmth of happiness and love, reminding Dean of fresh baked cookies.   
  
“The girls are jealous of all the time you spend with Hunter.”  
  
Cas moves in Dean’s arms to look up at him. “What? I try not to spend so much-” Dean stops him with a chaste kiss.   
  
“It’s okay, Cas. I have an idea. Hunter is two months old, old enough to go with family.” Dean watched as Cas nodded. “I know Sam's up because this is the time he goes on his run. What if I have him and Eileen take Hunter and the girls stay here with us?”  
  
Cas pulled back slightly, his eyes searching Dean’s face for something. “But it’s Thursday…”  
  
“The perks of being married to the owner, Cas. I don’t gotta be in the shop every damn day. Benny’s got it. He was gonna run the meeting today anyway.”  
  
Cas smiled widely. It was one of Dean’s favorite smiles that made his nose wrinkle and was gummy and perfect. “I would like that very much, Dean.”   
  
Dean kissed Cas again, smiling against his mate’s lips. “Awesome,” he said as he pulled away. “I’m gonna call Sammy and I’ll be right back.”  
  
“Not too long, the bed is colder without,” Cas pouted as Dean started to get up. Dean just rolled his eyes affectionately and walked out to the hallway.  
  
As predicted, Sammy was awake, but not for his morning run. He was excited and rambling and eventually Dean was able to get him to say that Eileen was pregnant. When Dean started to take back his idea, Sammy enthusiastically said no, and practically demanded that his nephew spends the overnight with them. That was better than the original plan in Dean’s opinion.  
  
They both agreed on a time for Sam and Eileen to get Hunter and Dean promised to make sure Cas pumped enough breast milk so that wouldn’t be any issues. After another quick round of congrats, Dean hung up the phone and headed back to the kid's room.  
  
Hunter was still passed out, his little fist hanging onto the antenna of the plush bumblebee in his crib. The girls were both still up watching Dean as he put together Hunter’s diaper bag. To their credit, they didn’t ask a word as he worked. Just watching him and reminding him to put things like Elle -- the lovey elephant blanket with attached pacifier -- and extra clothes in the bag.  
  
When he was satisfied that everything Sam and Eileen would need -- sans breast milk -- Dean made his way to the girls and held his hands out. Both gave him curious look but took a hand each. They held his hand as he led them to his room, where Cas was sitting up waiting.   
  
“My girls,” Cas said softly, opening his arms to them. Both girls dropped Dean’s hand like a hot potato and ran for their Omega dad. Dean smiled and watched as Cas lavished both girls with kisses and nuzzles, making them giggle and squirm.  
  
Dean made his way to his side of the bed and got in under the covers smiling up at Cas and his two rainbow babies. The two girls that doctors said Cas wouldn’t be able to have after the three miscarriages they had already suffered. But Cas never gave up hope. He had faith that one day he would give Dean beautiful pups and he did. Dean never thought he could love anyone as much as he loved his brother until he met Cas. And even then he didn’t think it was possible to love more, but once again, as always, Cas proved Dean wrong when twin were born, and again with Hunter.  
  
When the girls finally settled down enough to lay between them, Dean was not at all surprised to see Faith curled up against Cas. Her little hand holding to the fabric of his shirt as he gently ran his fingers through her fair hair. Hope, already dead to the world, had on hand on her sister and the other one practically in Dean’s face. He chuckled, kissed the back of her hand and moved before shifting to pull the blankets up.  
  
Cas’ contented purr could be heard and Dean smiled, pleased to be able to give his love and their pups something they never thought to ask for.   
  



End file.
